Nightly Stalker gets his Wish
by tennisstar1
Summary: Gaara watches Lee and then realizes the window isn't fully closed. yaoi


Me: Yay! Gaara/Lee!

Gaara: Why do you like this pairing?

Me: Because you two are my favorite characters and is super awesome!

**WARNINGS: YAOI, PWP, STUPIDNESS**

**DISCLAIMER: Is Lee the main character? NO! Is Sakura dead? NO! So Naruto doesn't belong to me. Well, it wouldn't be called Naruto if I owned it! For I love Lee and Gaara too much!**

Me: I was just in the mood of Gaara/Lee. Probably won't do another one.

**STORY**

It was an average evening for Rock Lee. The said boy was lying on his bed, naked under the sheets. His window was closed almost all the way, for it was a very cold evening. But it didn't stop Gaara's nightly visit. He's watch the boy, his eyes not focusing on anything else. Aqua blue eyes looking down at his prey. The silky locks of Lee's hair seemed to be in the way of some of his beautiful face. Too bad the window was closed. Or so Gaara thought. His big, black coal eyes were closed, his long eyelashes brushed against his ivory skin. Thin pink lips, that seemed to be calling Gaara and drawing him in. Lee had pretty lips.

Lee's long neck reminded Gaara of those swans. It was pale and soft; you could see the adam's apple bob up and down as he breathed. Gaara wished he could use his red full lips and wrap them around the adam's apple, and making Lee moan and writhe under him. He licked his lips as his eyes trailed down lower. Lee's chest was bare, and had not a single tuff of hair. The skin that was as pale as porcelain, and as soft as a baby's skin. Though the red head wanted to suckle on this skin until it turned red from the attention he was giving it, and it would also prove that Lee was his. All his. Lee was moving in his sleep, and the sheet was slowly draping off of his entire body.

Gaara felt the blood in his body run faster, his eyes never leaving Lee's body. More of his delicious skin was visible, and then when his eyes saw it, he gasped. Lee was moving, because he was hard. The boy was bucking his hips up, groaning and throwing his head back. Then he realized that he could hear Lee's moans slightly and looked more closely at the window. It really wasn't fully closed. The hormones in the red head's body took control and he used his sand to open the window wide so he could slither inside. Now he horizontally was over Lee's body, when Lee bucked up and both Gaara and his erection just slightly touched.

Gaara's eyes widened and he had a smirk on his face. It was then, Lee moaned softly "Gaara…". Gaara gasped. Lee was thinking about him. Instictively, Lee's own hand moved to his aroused cock and stroked it. Gaara grabbed both of Lee's hands and pinned them over his head. Lee's eyes fluttered open and gasped. "Gaara," he couldn't say anymore for his friend just closed the gap between their lips. His face flushed and didn't know what to do. This was always what he wanted, right? Soon Gaara's tongue encouraged his own to play and they were sloppily kissing.

Lee's coal eyes closed again, and wrapped his bare legs around Gaara's waist. Gaara brought all of his body down and grinded it hard against Lee. Both moaned and Lee's legs wrapped tighter, trying to bring more friction. "Gaara..." Lee groaned. The red head was now at Lee's throat and sucked on the adam's apple. The black haired boy's skin tasted like sweet mangos, and his sweat tasted salty sweet. Sucking on the muscle as it bobbed and he could feel the vibrations of Lee's moaning. Lee's hands grasped at Gaara's hair, pulled their bodies tighter together. Hot friction sent through their bodies like electrical sparks, and Gaara moaned around the piece of flesh. His head lowered to the collar bone and nipped at it lightly with his teeth.

All his. Something he had been desiring for months, and now he was going to enjoy every moment of it. His hungry eyes looked at Lee's hard abs, and pressed his cheek against it. His soft breath making Lee squirm under him. Gaara could feel the hardened cock poking at his chin, and brought his face down closer. Bring blissful pleasure to Lee's arousal, making his head throw back. His moans made Gaara harder if that was possible, and his tongue dipped into Lee's belly button. Thrusting in and out of the little hole, making Lee's hands grab harder on his scalp. Gaara sat up slightly, so he could take off his black shirt. He didn't have to worry about his gourd for it was outside and no one would dare take it.

Lee gasped at the sight of Gaara's sexy body, and couldn't take it. His callused right hand grasped around his hardened cock, watching all the clothes fall of the red head's body. The other boy's eye never left Lee's as he stripped himself, until he was naked as well. His thick hardened cock dripping with pre-cum. Lee moaned just at the sight of it. He didn't know if he wanted it in mouth to suck on, or inside him and fuck him until he couldn't sit for a week. Gaara looked around the room and then looked at Lee. "Have lub?" he asked. Lee nodded and got it from the drawer next to his bed. He handed the bottle to Gaara, and watched him spread a generous amount over his fingers.

Gaara told Lee to lie down on the bed and spread his legs wide, and Lee happily did it. His thighs were lean and sinfully perfect, making Gaara shiver. His hands fondled at Lee's balls, making a deep groan escape Lee's pretty lips. His hand drifted lower and to Lee's entrance. A slick finger pushed in, making Lee instictively squirm and push away from it. Gaara used his other hand to keep Lee's hips steady and told him to relax. The boy underneath him took a deep breath, and tried to enjoy himself as Gaara fingered him. He didn't feel any pain, but it was still weird. That is, until Gaara's finger tip just brushed against something inside him that made him buck back hard. Gaara smirked and added a second. Scizzoring them to stretch Lee's tight channel more. Lee soon became a pile of goo under Gaara as now three fingers thrust in and out of him, hitting his prostate over and over again.

"Gaara! ... oh please... oh take me!" Lee cried out. His eyes clenched down in pleasure as he tried to control himself. Gaara smirked. He spread more lub onto his hard bock and positioned himself at the tight entrance. He groaned as he thrust himself inside Lee, Lee as well moaning in pleasure. Moving in and out, Lee's tight muscles wrapped around his hard cock. Everything he had imagined, was never like this. For Lee, he was thinking the same thing. Hot white pleasure shook his body, his hips bucking back and arching his back in an almost impossible angle. The sound of skin slapping against skin got louder and faster, as well as the bed creaks and open mouthed moans that came from the two boys. "Yes... oh Gaara... harder! Harder! Of yeah... oh god!" Lee groaned as he writhed under Gaara. Gaara grunted softly as he thrust harder and harder into the begging boy.

Soon they both came, and stared into each other's eyes...

**STORY OVER**

Me: Gaara/Lee... -smiles-

Lee: The author's a weirdo! HELP ME!

Me: -uses a net and captures Lee- Well, read and review! I'm going to now capture Gaara and use the two of them to make yaoi pictures!


End file.
